The Manipulator and The Beast
by A Dissociating Nobody
Summary: As the last rose petals fall, Shizuo falls deeper and deeper into despair. Soon enough, he'll permanently turn into a monster. The only person who Shinra knows, and won't be scared of Shizuo, is Izaya. So, will Izaya come to love Shizuo and free him from the curse, or will they kill each other first? Based on Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast' (Eventually M rated)
1. Manipulating The Wolves

Izaya sat at the counter of his local tavern, sipping on some beer. Of course, nearly everyone in the tavern knew who the informant was. After all, he had quite the reputation. This reputation made the villagers regard him with extreme caution.

However, there were some new faces in the corner of the room who were yet to know his name.

Last week, Izaya was _thrilled_ to find out that some travellers would be arriving in the village. Especially when he looked into who they were. In addition, since Izaya loved observing human beings so much, this was a chance to observe someone new.

They arrived this morning; there were three of them and to Izaya's disappointment, they seemed quite dumb. They didn't realize that they were being followed by the informant.

When the travellers entered the large tavern, Izaya followed. Humans were more likely to accidentally spill some important information when under the influence of alcohol. Sadly, this tavern was one of Izaya's least favourite places to be due to the person who owned the place.

It belonged to a narcissist named Gaston. This was quite obvious since the interior of the tavern was filled with large portraits of Gaston along with "trophies" from his hunts, consisting mostly of animal antlers.

Izaya did love all of the human race but there were a few of them who didn't entertain him all that much, Gaston was one of them.

With the hope that Gaston wouldn't show up anytime soon, Izaya listened in on the travellers' conversation:

"Ya sure you saw 'im?" One of the travellers asked the other.

"Ya. The monster was hairy as heck. Y'all shoulda seen 'im."

"Let's go that way again on our way back. He lives in a castle, right? Let's shoot 'im and steal somethin' from 'im." One of them chuckled and downed his whisky, which spilt onto his beard. He wiped the liquid away with the palm of his hand.

Izaya frowned at his drink. _A hairy monster who lives in a castle?_ How drunk were they? Izaya consumed the remains of his drink in a single gulp before he placed the glass back onto the counter and got out of his chair.

 _Better get going_ Izaya thought before he reached down to the floor, to pick up his fur coat.

 _They're a bunch of idiots; I can't get anything useful out of them._

But just as he was about to put on the coat, a small part of him wandered:

 _But since there's a headless dullahan in this world, it's not impossible for a hairy monster to live in a castle._

Izaya shook his head with a short laugh and finished putting on his coat; his extra limb.

He was just about to exit the bar, when he heard the bearded traveller laugh:

"I just wonder what that four-eyed doc was doing near the castle on a motorcycle. Didn't look the type who rides one."

 _It seems that they'll be able to provide me with some sort of information after all._

Izaya spun around to face the foreigners and skipped towards them with a grin. He then leant over the bearded man with a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

"My name is Izaya Orihara. I'm an informant. Nice to meet you~"

* * *

Celty, the headless Dullahan, stopped the motorcycle in front of hers and her partner's home. She gave the arms around her waist a soft slap as if saying 'We're here, you can stop holding onto me now'.

The male doctor (who held onto her) grumbled and regretfully let her go. He clumsily got off the motorcycle and adjusted his glasses.

Due to being outside of the public eye, Celty took off her helmet. The doctor glanced towards the dancing black smoke which was where a normal head would've been. From its movement, he could tell that she was worried.

"Stop worrying so much the monster will be okay." Shinra yawned as he stretched out his arms.

Celty hit him on the head with her helmet.

"Ouch, okay, okay. You hate the term 'monster'. I get it." Shinra rubbed the back of his head with a scowl.

Since a being without a mouth can't talk, Celty typed on her PDA:

[Do you have any ideas on how to save Shizuo? He seemed even sadder than the last time we visited him.]

Shinra shrugged at the PDA.

"Well... I did talk with Shizuo about the only plan I can think of to save him... But you won't like it."

[I'd do anything to help a friend.] She typed.

"You're making me jealous," Shinra grumbled. "Well, since we're back in the village and are standing aimlessly outside, we may as well see Izaya. He's the plan."

Celty's shoulders slumped. It didn't take her long to figure out what was going through Shinra's head.

[You're right. I don't like this plan already.]

"Told you." He smiled and took Celty's helmet from her hand, placing it back onto her head area, covering the smoke. "We better go see that arsehole, then."

* * *

"What do you want?" One of the foreigners grumbled in a tone which made it obvious that he didn't like the extra company.

Izaya stopped leaning over the bearded male and jumped into a seat next to the male who just spoke.

"If I remember correctly, your name is Richard Wolf and you're looking for your daughter, who you haven't heard from for ten years. It's strange how I managed to get into contact with her just yesterday. Wouldn't you agree, Richie?"

Richard's eyes widened and he was just about to say something, but Izaya cut him off.

"Your bearded friend is Stephan Wolf and your ginger friend is Luke Wolf, right? I find it cute how your trio changed your surnames to 'Wolf'. It's a bit suspicious though, don't you think?" Izaya smirked at Richard. "It's suspicious how the three of you changed your surnames, pretended to be brothers and decided to go out travelling together, right after a murder which happened in your hometown."

Izaya reached into the packet of crisps which was in the middle of the foreigners (the three of them were sharing it before Izaya came along). Izaya didn't care about his manners at that point in time, and he took out a crisp, before popping it into his mouth to enjoy the taste.

"What are you tryin' to say?!" The bearded foreigner was boiling with anger.

"Nothing much. I could always contact the person who is working on the case and give them a tip, but at this point in time, I'd rather listen to why 'the wolves' were running around a castle and what they saw."

The threat lingered in the air for a minute longer before Izaya spoke again:

"Talking to me will make me forget all about the criminal case and I'll repay you" he glanced at Richard. "with some information about where you can have a happy family reunion! So, what do you say?"

"What do you want to know?" Asked Luke Wolf quietly, to Izaya's entertainment.

* * *

Celty and Shinra knocked on the door to one of Izaya's apartments.

They waited for a while before Shinra tried the door again.

[Don't tell me that you didn't message him about us coming over.] Celty typed on her PDA.

Shinra was quiet for a while before he quickly got his phone out and dialed one of Izaya's numbers. This resulted in Celty shaking her nonexistent head in irritation.

* * *

Izaya was skipping down the road. He was grinning down at his phone on which he had gained new contacts and maybe, future workers.

He already paid them to do something for him, after all.

Izaya was enjoying the soft breeze and the emptiness of the dark streets. The only thing which he wasn't enjoying was the feeling of being watched. He briefly glanced behind him to see Gaston looking at him. Whenever he felt Gaston's stare on himself, Izaya would wonder if that's how his beloved human species felt when he watched them from afar. However, he couldn't think about that right now, since his ringing phone disturbed his thoughts.

"What does Shinra want, hmm..." Izaya muttered under his breath as he answered the call. Then, louder, he sang out "Hello~ What's up?"

"You're not busy are you?"

"That's quite rude, you know. At least saying a single 'hello' would be nice. And I'm going back to my apartment right now, why?"

"Good. Me and Celty are waiting for you-"

"Oh that's good because-"

 _We need to talk_.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter. It means a lot. The next chapter will include a lot more Shizuo and will be circled around him. Any feedback and constructive criticism is very welcome._** ** _Thanks again and have a nice day._**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Durarara and any of its characters.**


	2. The Cursed Castle

Lumière's flames were brighter than usual. The magical candelabra spun around, happily dancing as he passed the other cursed servants. He exchanged meaningful eye contact with each one of them. All of them had the same glimmer in their eyes, the glimmer of hope.

One of the servants overhead Shizuo talk to (the only human guest the castle ever had) Shinra a few hours ago. From that conversation, the servants drew the conclusion that someone who _wouldn't be scared_ _of Shizuo_ would be coming to the castle.

The conversation occurred when Celty was distracted. She was trying to pet the footstool (which used to be a dog before the castle got cursed).

The trio were in the garden, so Shinra and Shizuo stood leaning against the castle wall.

Shinra started the conversation.

"I've had a stupid idea for a while. Do you remember my 'friend' whom I told you about?"

"The human-loving prick?" Asked Shizuo. He couldn't see where this was going. "What about him?"

Shinra watched what Celty was doing. He laughed when he noticed how much fun she was having playing with the playful, barking footstool.

Shinra knew that just as much as she wanted to find her head, she wanted her 'fellow monster' to be turned back into a human. And Izaya could possibly do so.

"Well, out of all the criminals I treat, he's the only guy I know who wouldn't be scared of you." Shinra went on." He is someone you can't break. Believe me, many have tried, but he keeps on coming back."

Shinra tried to hint that maybe, just perhaps, Izaya could break the curse. However, Shizuo didn't seem to recognise the hidden meaning.

"Sounds like a flea to me. Insects keep on coming back and aren't scared to annoy the hell out of me either."

Shizuo adjusted the position of his sunglasses. He knew that without them on, Shinra wouldn't be able to look him in the face. Shizuo's eyes were said to be the scariest part of his beastly form. He wore the sunglasses when he was around his servants, too, since they were less likely to run away whist he hid his eyes.

"If he's all that brave, why don't you bring him here?" Shizuo chuckled, without actually meaning it.

"That's what I wanted to ask you. I mean, erm, let's make a deal."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow as Shinra continued to stutter.

"Erm, how about I'll try to persuade Izaya to come here... And if he manages to keep an eye contact with you for longer than five seconds you let him stay here for two weeks?"

"For what reason? And what about when he fails to hold the eye contact?"

"He's rich, so if he loses, get him to buy you a cigarette company so that you get free cigarettes for the rest of your life or something. I don't know."

Shizuo didn't ask why Shinra dodged his first question.

"Didn't you say that he's an informant and can find people?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good. When he loses, he'll find me my brother."

* * *

Shizuo stood at the gates, watching as Shinra and Celty got onto the motorcycle. The wave of loneliness (which he constantly felt) reappeared.

As he watched the motorcycle ride away, he heard howling and trotting of hooves nearby.

Shizuo walked back into his territory and started closing the gates with his super-human strength (which he possessed even before he got turned into a monster). As he finished shutting the gates, a cart and horse rode past his castle.

There were three males on this cart; they were howling and laughing. However, when one of them noticed the beast, his facial expression was filled with fear.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and that reaction and walked towards the castle interior.

The cart kept on moving and it took a while for the 'wolf' (who noticed Shizuo) to get his thoughts straight again.

Further away from the castle, the motorcycle came to a halt.

Celty quickly typed an explanation on her PDA:

[I noticed an animal trap nearby. I'll quickly get rid of it.

Shinra groaned but didn't say anything. He knew that whatever he said, Celty would not listen since she was already on her way.

He felt abandoned.

A moment later, the cart rode past Shinra and Celty's motorcycle. After taking one look at Shinra's lab-coat, one of the travellers shouted:

"Mornin' doc!"

Shinra realized how weird he must have seemed. A doctor in a lab-coat standing next to a motorcycle (and not even riding it) in the middle of nowhere.

The only thing that the scene was missing was Izaya taking pictures.

* * *

When Shinra and Celty entered Izaya's apartment, Izaya was very, _very_ willing to listen to what the doctor had to say. He got himself comfortable in his swivel chair and nodded for Shinra and Celty to sit on the sofa opposite his desk.

When he sat down, Shinra decided to start talking about the castle's history. He spoke for a while before he looked at Izaya who gave him just as much of a response as the wall behind them.

Finally, Izaya sneezed and spun around in his chair for the extra effect.

"So." He began. "You're saying that there's a castle which is full of cursed servants. You're also saying that they got turned into things such as furniture, all because the prince screwed up with the Enchantress' daughter by telling her he's gay. The Enchantress turned him into a hairy monster, turned his servants into objects and _gave him a rose_. If all of the rose's petals fall before he gets a male to fall in 'love' with him, he and the servants stay in their forms forever." Izaya exploded with laughter. "Am I wrong to find this hilarious?"

Shinra laughed along, then, when both of them stopped laughing, Shinra muttered:

"Die."

"I'm sure that you didn't come here just to tell me about the castle _which you were at this morning_. What's the favour which you are dying to ask of me?"

Shinra didn't wonder why Izaya knew where he was today. He didn't question why Izaya knew that Shinra would ask him for a favour either.

"I was just about to get to that." Shinra grumbled. "You know that you owe me a favour for saving the life of some gang leader which you wanted to question?"

"Yeah, I remember. But he could've died; he didn't know what I thought he would." Izaya shrugged.

" _Anyway,_ I want you to stay at that castle for two weeks _without doing anything shady there_."

"Okay." Izaya yawned and stretched. "Is that all?"

"..." Shinra looked over at Celty who seemed just as confused as he was.

"Could you pack your bags and be ready to go there tomorrow night then?"

"Okay." Izaya yawned again. This time he faked it.

"What's your hidden motive?"

"Hidden motive? I just need a vacation and going to a cursed castle for two weeks will do the trick. I can't wait. It'll be very _interesting_."

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 ** _Sorry for the unsatisfactory chapter and thank you for the seven follows and a review. It means a lot. :)_**


	3. The Eye-Contact

Certainly, Izaya was looking forward to his brief 'vacation'. In a similar fashion, his secretary Namie was looking forward to it, too. That's because, with Izaya's absence, she had a few days off work.

After Namie had finished her tasks for the day, she got up from her workplace and walked into the next room to see how Izaya was doing. Truthfully, she just wanted to mock the other for having spent the last six hours packing.

Immediately after Namie walked into the room, as if sensing her presence, Izaya spoke up:

"You finished your work for today?"

"Yes, unlike you." She pointed at his half-full suitcase.

"Hm. I was just busy doing some thinking. I'm allowed to do that, no?" Izaya opened his wardrobe, pulled a few black shirts from their holders and threw them over to the suitcase; he would fold them up later.

It wasn't a lie; his packing kept on being interrupted by his thought processes.

Namie frowned at the reply and wondered why she didn't just leave the apartment after she finished with work. Also, she didn't genuinely care where her boss was going but decided to ask nevertheless:

"What's with the unexpected trip?"

"Oh, Namie, well... You see, I got invited to stay in a castle for a bit."

"And the truth is?"

Izaya couldn't stop himself. After a whole day of holding back his excitement, he finally lost it.

"Cursed servants. Isn't the idea amusing? Isn't the idea of it _mind blowing_? There are types of humans which I don't even know about yet. _Imagine_. You're living your whole life as an average person and then get turned into an item because of something that wasn't even your fault. Does that completely change a person? Do they live the rest of their lives holding a grudge? Don't they feel human anymore? Do they accept their fate?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Namie stated.

"It's alright," Izaya grinned. "I'll let you know all about what I discover after I come back."

* * *

"So you're saying that I have to keep an eye contact with him for 5 seconds to be allowed to stay. Hm, first time I heard of this condition. But yeah, sure, I'll just take this as permission to stare. Are you and Celty staying too? Or don't they have any rooms with a king-sized bed full of rose petals?" Izaya couldn't help but mock Shinra and Celty who sat with him in the carriage.

Celty's pet Scooter could shape-shift into different kinds of transportation; it had now transformed into a carriage which Celty and Shinra usually rode in when they wanted a romantic atmosphere. Although, that kind of mood couldn't happen, at this moment in time, due to Izaya's presence.

"No. We're just going to drop you off and hope that nobody (other than you) dies." Shinra smiled and adjusted his glasses. The closer they got to the castle, the more the doctor realised that this plan was bound to fail.

"Too bad. We could've had pyjama parties every night." Izaya sulked.

Celty typed something on her PDA and showed it to Shinra who nodded with a half-smile. He took her PDA off her and typed something back.

"Rude," Izaya grumbled at their secret conversation. Afterwards, he searched his pockets for one of his phones. After he found the right one, he spent the rest of the ride looking through (and replying to) emails.

Twenty minutes later, the trio was inside of the palace, being lead to the room in which they could find Shizuo. They were led by a magical clock and a magical candelabra.

After only a few minutes, the two servants already seemed to like Izaya, to Shinra's dismay.

That's because Izaya was showering them with attention. From the very beginning, Izaya asked them various questions, regarding before and after the curse. It only took a few seconds (after each answer) for Izaya to come up with a new set of questions. Shinra couldn't help but wonder how long it would take until Izaya showed his true colours and asked the questions which he truly wanted to ask.

While the clock, Cogsworth, was still sceptical of the new guest, Lumière spoke to him like to an old friend. Izaya spoke to him in a similar manner.

"You were probably a lady killer, no?" Izaya asked Lumière, who was currently occupying his right hand.

"Oui. But I can't say that I lost any of my charms." The candelabra dramatically raised his hand to his forehead, to which, his ticking friend rolled his eyes.

Cogsworth was occupying Izaya's left hand. He disliked being carried like this, but he didn't want to upset the guest. Also, there was something about Izaya which just made it hard to say no.

"Turn left" The clock instructed.

Izaya did so with a:

"I wouldn't be surprised if you knew this castle even better than time. How long have you been serving here? Also, do you know any good hiding places?'

For Celty and Shinra (who were walking behind the informant) it was torture to see Izaya butter up the servants, and what's more, Izaya already seemed like he felt at home.

* * *

Shizuo was standing in the darkest part of the room. After all, he had to give the guest at least a few extra seconds to prepare for the view which could easily traumatise him for the rest of his life.

From this corner, he could easily see the rest if the room. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the nosy servants who were starting to gather here. It could only mean that the guest already arrived.

And indeed, he had.

As directed by the servants, Izaya, the male who was dressed in black, walked into the room. He wore a long fur coat and a smirk on his face. His raven hair matched the rest of his dark outfit and his handsome face. However, just by looking into at his eyes you could almost see into the evil which hid behind the crimson orbs; Shizuo felt like punching him in the face.

Shinra and Celty entered the room after Izaya, with slumped shoulders, whilst Izaya acted like he didn't see the dark shadow and didn't feel Shizuo's cold stare.

"So, I think it's about time that I played the staring contest, no?" Izaya asked Shinra whilst he put down the candelabra and the clock onto a magical table which (funnily enough) followed them into the room which seemed to become more and more crowded by the minute.

Not that Izaya wasn't enjoying the attention from the subjects which he planned to observe.

Shinra ignored Izaya's question and walked into the dark corner (with Celty) to greet their friend.

Izaya didn't mind, though, and discussed his luggage with Cogsworth who stated that after the '5-second-challenge' he'd get the servants to bring it into Izaya's room.

The thought of these servants trying to get Izaya's luggage up the stairs seemed hilarious, therefore, for amusement purposes, he decided to ask for a room on the highest floor. Not only because he liked heights, but because seeing items carry his baggage all the way there would make his day.

"Are you sure about wanting to be on the top floor? Our ground-floor rooms are the best." Cogsworth did his best to persuade Izaya; his high pitch revealed how helpless he felt.

"Well, you see, I live in a really tall apartment. It's already hard to sleep in new surroundings, right? Being able to look outside from a high place, in the middle of the night, would be great in calming me down and making me feel sleepy."

Cogsworth looked over at Lumière in defeat and Izaya couldn't help but raise his eyebrow in amusement.

Suddenly, a threatening voice was directed at him.

"Turn around and look me in the eyes." Grumbled Shizuo, now out of the shadow. His blue sunglasses weren't on his face anymore; they were in his right hand.

As Izaya turned to look at Shizuo, the scared servants turned the other way.

The first thing that Izaya saw was fur. A lot of brown fur. Although ,the tip of the monsters hair was bright yellow, as if bleached. Some of the monster's teeth were on the exterior of the mouth, being shown to everyone threateningly. But the things that were the most interesting about Shizuo, to Izaya, we're his eyes.

Izaya had no problem staring into the gold. From his point of view, the eyes didn't fit in with the rest of his monstrous form; they were the only part of Shizuo which looked human.

Shizuo, on the other hand, was (surprisingly) the one who felt awkward. It was his first time, in years, to have a solid eye contact with a human. Especially since the eyes which seemed to be looking through him weren't scared, but curious.

The stare lasted much longer than five seconds and Shizuo started getting agitated. With each second he felt even more uncomfortable and felt an even bigger urge to hit the informant with something.

Before he realized it, his fist was in the wall and Izaya had ducked out of the way.

Izaya looked at the hole in the wall; pieces of it were crumbling onto the floor.

"Hm~ You're acting a bit like a cursed _princess_. Should I call you Shizu-sama? No. Wait. Shizu-chan sounds so much cuter~"

Shizuo's control was gone. He hated violence, but it seemed like after only just a few seconds, he hated this man even more. He thought back to his last conversation about Izaya in which he compared the informant to an insect.

"Shut up, flea." Shizuo replied, calmly, before aggressively trying to land a blow to the informant's face.

Izaya had no idea why Shizuo was attacking him, but he felt a rush of adrenaline and ran out of the room.

Having the prince chase after him through the castle whilst shouting his name was the funnest thing he'd experienced in years.

* * *

 **Arthur's Notes:**

 ** _Currently the longest chapter, woop woop. :)_**

 ** _I'll be getting my beta reader to help me edit the three chapters whilst I'm writing the fourth._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
